Coming Home
by Music.Junkie4
Summary: What happens when Edward comes back? What will he find? And, what of Bella? What is Jake to Bella? Takes place in New Moon after Edward leaves. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Edwards POV

It has been to long. To long since I've seen my Bella. Her blush, her smile, her _warmth_ against my forever cold skin…. But I can't go back! I promised her that I'd never go back. And, I had meant it. Well, I had at the time. Now, I regret it with all my heart. I can't go on without my Bella.

And I wasn't planning to.

Tomorrow, I was going home. Back to Forks. Back to my Bella. I could only hope she would forgive me.

But, I couldn't worry about that. Of course she would forgive me. Well, when I finished explaining myself, that was. I really hope she did forgive me…. I couldn't live without my Bella any longer. Only the knowledge that I was going back soon saved me from going to Volterra. From going to visit the Volturi.

Just as that thought ran through my head, my phone gave off a shrill ring. Taking it out of my blue – well, more like brownish – jeans pocket (they badly needed to be washed) I checked the caller ID, and, seeing it I couldn't help but smile. Wow, I hadn't done that in a while….

"Hel-," I started to say, but Alice interrupted me. Gosh, such a shocker!

"EDWARD!!!" she screamed into the speaker. I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "IT'S ABOUT TIME! Do you know how long we've all wanted to go back?! Even _Rosalie_ wants to! 'Specially Carlisle with him having a good job and everything! Oh, Edward! I can't _believe_ how long it took you! I-"

"Alice!" I finally interrupted. Now, I was smiling. It was real! We were going back. "Alice, calm down, okay? I'm going to catch a flight back to Forks early tomorrow. Can you guys give me a few days' heads up though? I need to get things sorted out with Bella first." Alice was quiet. "Alice? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She sounded sad… Why would Alice be so happy one minute, then sad another? "Okay, we'll be there on Wednesday, okay?" Today was Saturday. That gave me a couple days to figure things out with my Bella.

"Okay Alice. Sounds good. Say hi to everyone for me in Denali, will you?" I asked her. I think now I was starting to resemble how Alice usually was – I was practically jumping, and my voice was laced with happiness.

"Yeah, okay. Just… just be careful, Edward, okay?" Alice asked. Then, she hung up.

Why would I need to be careful? That's… that's odd. Oh well. Tomorrow I was going to see my Bella again! Nothing, _nothing_, could compare to what I was feeling right now. I was so happy. But, a small part in me was also worried. Why had Alice acted like that? It couldn't be good… I was now kinda scared. A bit worried too.

But, I did what I did. I would have to take the consequences. And, if Bella didn't want me anymore… Well then, I don't think I'd be here anymore. I couldn't live – nah, exist – without my Bella. The last few months had been physical pain without my angel beside me, and I didn't want to have to go through it again.

True, I knew when I left that I wanted Bella to move on, to forget about me, and to find a new boyfriend. To live a safe life. But now I didn't. Well, I _did_ want her to have a safe life, but I had to be with her. It was almost painful for me to just think about her. But I have been. That's all I've been doing for the last 4 months. Just thinking about my angel. I couldn't even be in the same house as Jasper, for the bitterness and sorrow that I felt every moment of everyday, so I moved away from them.

I think I'm in some attack of a store in Alabama…. Mobile Alabama, to be more exact. We own a house here somewhere, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I just wanted to see my Bella again.

And tomorrow, I would.

**Please Review!**

**Much appreciated! –hugs to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This takes place about a week before Bella jumped off the cliff. **

**The chapter before takes place the day before this chapter. Any questions?**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Twilight, the characters, etc… (same for the first chapter, and any others that I may forget to put this in…)**

**I am now starting a Quote of the Chapter, 'cause, well, I just love quotes!**

**Quote of the Chapter: Reach high, for stars lie hidden in your soul. Dream deep, for every dream precedes the goal. – Pamela Vaull Starr**

Bella POV

Jacob and I have really become good friends since _he_ left. I couldn't even think his name. It hurt too much. I think Jake knew that too, because he never called him it. Actually, Jake avoided the subject of _him_ at all cost. For that, I was grateful.

But, I still want to hear _his_ voice. I think I _need_ to hear his voice. It helps to keep me sane. …Yeah, that doesn't really make sense, but it really does. His voice is what gets me through the days. That and knowing that Charlie needs me. If it weren't for those two things… Well, I'm not sure I'd still be here. I'd like to say that I would, but I can't. Because I don't think I could live without Edward. I never meant too. I never wanted to.

But, then he left.

Honestly, when he left, so did I. Kinda. My heart left with him. My sole left with him. I wasn't the same without _him_! And I couldn't be the same ever again. Because he had left, and he wasn't coming back. That, I hade to face. I couldn't just continue to believe he would. He had promised me he _wouldn't._ That, I had to believe, if I believed nothing else.

My angel was never coming back.

Today, Jake invited me over to his place. I had been spending a lot of time in La Push since I bought those motorcycles. And, to tell you the truth, I loved it. I felt like part of the family there. Part of the pack. It was a nice feeling.

Embry, Quil, and Jake have officially adopted me into their little circle of friends – well, among the pack anyway. Occasionally Embry or Quil would joke about Jake really liking me. Like, have a crush on me. He would always punch them, blush, then deny any feelings of that kind. He would always say I was like a sister.

As much as I wanted it to be like he said, I knew it was different than that. We all did. It was just a matter of time until Jake did something about that. Jake had a crush one me. A huge one. It was going to get uncomfortable one of these days.

As for Sam and Emily, well, they really did treat me like a sister or a best friend more then anything. Sam reminded me of Emmett – it didn't hurt to say any of their names. Just _his_ – in that sense. He didn't look at all like Emmett, but they acted much the same. Sam had a shorter temper though.

But, anyway. Back to the present. Today was a bright and sunny Saturday, right around 2 in the afternoon. No work, and there's no homework this weekend. Time to hang with the puppies (they hated it when I called them that.)

"Bella!" Jake called. His enhanced hearing, plus my horribly noisy truck gave me away every time I went to hang with Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" I called back, getting out of the car. "What's up?"

"Nuttin'," came the reply. Same as usual nowadays. "Want to go for a walk down the beach?"

Hey, why not? Not like I had anything better planned. "Sure," I agreed. Jake smiled down at me -he was about half a foot taller then me now- and we started towards one of many of La Pushes beaches.

Jacob took my hand unconsciously. I could tell something was on his mind. "Jake, what's up?" I asked him.

He stopped and looked at me for a minute, then took me over to our little washed up tree that we always sat at. Yes, something was defiantly up. He sat me down, and then looked me in the eyes a moment before turning away.

"Bella," he started, "You know I've always liked you. A lot actually. But… but now I think I actually love you. Bells?"

I had gone stiff, staring at the water smacking against the sandy beach without really seeing it. I didn't know what to say. Of course, I never wanted to hurt Jake. He was almost the only one I had left now. Without him…

But on the other hand, I didn't want this either. Jake deserved so much better then the broken me. And, I couldn't give him love. I don't think I could give anyone else love. _He_ had taken all my love with him when he left.

I didn't know what to do. I was completely torn.

"Bella?" Jake sounded worried now, like he was really regretting what he had said, but also about my health. He waved a hand in front of my face, but I still didn't move. "Bells? Take to me. Please."

Dang, now I'd done it. "Jake… Jake, I can't do this. Don't make me do this. Please don't." I stood up.

"Bells, I'm just saying how I feel," he said quietly. "I know you don't feel the same way, but I can't help but tell you about how _I_ feel. I'll be here for you Bell. Like that bloodsucker wasn't. I'll never hurt you Bells." His voice rang with sincerity.

Meeting him in the eye, I said, "That's what he said too Jake. That's what he said too."

I turned away from his hurt face, and practically ran to my car. I only tripped once, not being able to see through my tears, and I was pretty proud of myself.

I hated hurting Jacob, but I had to say that. I didn't want this getting far. I would only be digging myself into a hole that I couldn't get out of. And, it hurt. Jacobs pain cuts me deeper then my own. **((AN – Yeah, I know that's from the books, but it just seemed to fit, kapeesh?))**

Now, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back to La Push – not today. Maybe tomorrow, when I could think of something to actually say. But not now.

Quill and Embry would probably not be too happy with me for doing that to Jake, so I couldn't go to them either. Heck, I wasn't happy with myself. But, maybe this way, Jake could get over it. It would be a clean break.

_Flashback…_

_He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_The plural caught my attention. That surprised me - I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything._

"_Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me – the words made no sounds – but he seemed to understand._

_He shook his head slowly, always watching my face._

"_No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."_

"_Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief._

"_She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her a clean break would be better for you."_

_End of flashback…_

By now, the car was swerving. I couldn't drive straight. I had only made it a couple of miles away from Jakes house, and I couldn't even see the dashboard though my tears. It was like a flood.

I felt my way over to the shoulder, and then parked the car there. I laid down on the seat, and gave myself over to the tears, regretting what I had done, but knowing it was for the best.

After a good half an hour, I was back on the road, driving the rest of the way home. I kept taking deep breaths through my mouth, and letting them out through my nose, trying to calm myself enough to get by the living room and into the kitchen.

But, it didn't work.

Half way to the kitchen, Charlie called, "That you Bells?"

Uh, who else would it be? "Yeah dad, it's me." My traitor voice quivered a bit on the last word. Dang.

I heard Charlie's chair moan as he stood up. Since when does he like being around my when I cry?

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on each of my shoulders.

I took a deep breath. I was determined not to let him see me break down. "Just had a bit of a fight with Jake. That's all."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but he really looked worried. He knew as well as I did that Jake was the one keeping me sane since _he_ left. "What happened?"

I sighed deeply, my whole frame shaking with it.

"He told me he loved me." I looked away from Charlie's startled face. "I can't stand to be loved again dad. I can't. So, I left."

Obviously Charlie wasn't expecting this. He just kinda stared open mouthed at me. Finally, he said, "Oh. Bells… You know Jake though. You know what a good kid he is. ..You should at least apologize, don't you think?" Ah, I knew that one was coming.

I nodded, as I turned and headed to the kitchen. "Yeah. …Yeah, I know."

Without another word, Charlie went back to the living room and settled back down to finish the game.

I pulled out some leftovers and set them in the microwave, not wanting to cook anything else. Charlie could warm up his own when he was hungry.

I ate my food in silence, not even thinking. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to eat, and to go to bed, but I was afraid. Afraid of my dreams. Afraid of my nightmares.

They hadn't been as bad as they had been before I met Jacob Black, but I feared tonight they would be bad again.

Sliding into my bed, I pulled the blankets tight around my face. Edward had slept on these blankets… Well, not really 'slept', but whatever. He had touched them. And now, I wanted him to be here with me.

I know it's unrealistic, and that I won't see him again, but I can't help it. Tonight, I want my angel back.

That night I dreamt of when Edward left. I could remember it in fine detail. How he had taken me onto the little path in the woods behind my house. How he had told me he didn't love me. The way his eyes had looked like frozen topaz, instead of the usual smoldering color…

I shot bolt upright, scared. This dream had haunted me before, but now… now it seemed more… real. Edward seemed more real, and I couldn't get his face out of my head.

That's why when I saw him sitting in my rocking chair, I just stared for a minute. I knew I must still be dreaming.

But I wasn't.

Edward Cullen was in my rocking chair, and he was back.

**Review Please!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Quote of the Chapter – Almost nobody dances sober, unless they happen to be insane. - H.P. Lovecraft**

**Edward POV**

There she was. My angel. My Bella. And, she was sound asleep.

But, of course that was half the reason I had come when I did. I just wanted to see how she was doing, incase she would choose to run away when I see her next. I had to see my Bella's face….

But, when I heard her dreams, I started to regret coming at this hour.

"Edward! Edward, come back!" "Why did he leave?" and "Jake, I don't love you." were some of the things that just about pushed me over the edge. I didn't know if I would run, or if I would go to comfort her.

But, I didn't do either.

I clung onto the wood of the rocking chair's arms, making sure not to crush it, but holding on as tight as possible. Some of what Bella was saying was ripping me up inside.

Each time she mentioned me leaving, she would toss and turn, seeming to wake up, but she never did. When she started to scream at one point, Charlie didn't come in.

_Ever since _he_ left, Bell's been like this every night! It's tearing me up…_ I heard Charlie think from his room down the hall. Ahh, so that's why. She screamed every night. And, the worst part was, I had done this to her. Then, into his mind came a memory of Bella.

My angel looked horrible.

Her eyes were distant, her clothes rumpled and wet. And, one of those _dogs_ was carrying her. I recognized her clothes as the ones she had been wearing when I had left… Charlie shuddered mentally. _It's just gotten worse…._

Ahh, my Bella. What have I done to you?

It was around 8 in the morning when I finally decided to leave. That way, I could meet up with Bella later, and it wouldn't seem so… stockerish.

I shifted just slightly, and Bella chose that second to wake up. She shot bolt upright, and tried to calm her breathing for a minute before she noticed me.

Her face was pure shock and disbelief. "Edward?" she asked in a blank voice. Then, she did a thing that tore my nonexistent heart in half – she shrank back into the corner of her bed, and pulled the blanket tight around herself and over her head.

"No, no, he's not back Bella. He's never coming back. Your fight with Jake yesterday has left you a bit crazy, that's all. No, no, he said he wasn't coming back. He said he didn't love you…" Bella kept repeating it over and over again, trying to convince herself. Each time those words left her mouth, my nonexistent heart ripped itself up a bit more.

"Bella?" I tried. "Bella, my Bella, it's me. I'm really here."

"You're not here. He said he wasn't coming back. He said he wasn't coming back. He said he didn't love me," she kept repeating, from under the covers. Oh, my Bella, why will you believe a lie, but not the truth? **(AN – Yes, that's from the books too.)** I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Bella," I said, just loud enough for her to hear. She froze under the covers.

In the next second, I was on my loves side, my face just a foot away from hers as I gently pulled her comforter away from her prying fingers so I could see her beautiful face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, so I surveyed her face for a minute.

She was skinny. I could see it just from her face. But, it wasn't a healthy skinny. Bella had lost weight that wasn't there to lose. I was starting to see how bad of a decision I had made, when she opened her eyes.

"Edward? Is it really you?" I heard a shred of hope in that voice, but it was hidden very well. Bella was afraid to hope. She had believed that lie so quickly… She honestly believed that I didn't love her.

"Yes, my Bella. It's me. It really is me." She looked both relieved and happy, but then also worried and skeptical **((I had a little vision of Ron Weasley going "One person can't feel all that at the same time. They'd explode" playing through my head as I wrote that last sentence. Just thought I'd share. Anyway…))**.

"How do I know you aren't a figment of my imagination?" she asked stubbornly. What?

"Can a figment of your imagination kiss you?" I asked quietly and leaned in to do just that. But, she stopped me.

"No. I can't let this get too far. It'll be worse then when you left. You're not back. I know you aren't. My imagination doesn't like me. It never has." Bella pulled the blankets back over her head, but not before I saw a couple of tears form in the corner of her eyes. "You're not back. You can't be back."

I couldn't take it anymore.

Running over to the window, I thrust it open and jumped out. Obviously, this was bad timing. But, how was I supposed to know she would react like this? I mean, I wasn't expecting to get welcomed with open arms, but to go as far as saying her imagination was making me up….

Well, I don't know. This _is_ Bella we're talking about.

But, still. It hurt. It tore me up inside.

Now I knew why Alice had warned me. She must have had a vision.

But, I wasn't going to give up. I would never give up on my Bella. Even if it killed me.

I was back at the house now. Not Bella's, but mine. I ran up to my room put in my Linkin Park CD, switching it to Shadow of the Day and then hitting the 'Repeat Song' button. This was one of my favorite songs, a song that always could calm my nerves.

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away _

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only away_

Maybe this song wasn't the best to listen to right now… but it did help me calm down. It had ever since I'd listened to it the first time. And, it was one of those songs you can play over and over again and never get tired of it.

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you _

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

Right now, that seemed like a perfec tdescription of my life. It was empty. A void that I was stuck in. It felt grey.

_And the sun will set for you _

_And cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay_

I needed to do something. I loved this song, yeah, but I needed to do something else. I was never one to just sit and wait. …Well, usually not anyway. 

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you_

I went through the house, removing all the sheets that had been placed over the furniture to keep it dust free. Cleaning didn't take long – of course, my super speed did help a bit. But, I went as slow as I could handle, not wanting to just sit and wait for the sun to fully rise.

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey _

_And the sun will set for you_

I was tempted to just call Alice. To have her come and to talk some sense into Bella. But, I couldn't do that. This was my Bella. We had to work out this problem on our own. After all, that's what couples did, wasn't it? They fought, and then made up.

Well, not all couples… I thought, reminding myself of Carlisle and Esme, and how they never got on each others bad side. But, then there were Rosalie and Emmett who were constantly fighting… Then making up…. I made sure to stay out of their minds when they were making up.

_And the shadow of the day__  
Will embrace the world in grey _

_And the sun will set for you_

But now, the entire house was spotless and looked pretty much exactly as it had before we had left it. There wasn't any dust, and a bit of light was coming in through the back wall that was made of glass – it was one of Forks's not so rainy days, but it wasn't sunny either. I'd be able to go outside.

I'm coming Bella. I'll prove to you that I'm back. I'm not leaving anytime soon. Not again.

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey _

_And the sun will set for you… _

**Yes, here it is! Another chapter. Yes, it's a bit shorter then the last one, but I didn't want to fill it with useless junk. So… yeah. **

**Special thanks to Malia-Amour, sillygoose2332, and EdwardsRealBella for reviewing!**

**And, please review!!!!**

**-Peace out 'til next time…. (dundunDUN)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Quote of the Chapter – "I never did a days work in my life. It was all fun!" – Thomas Edison**

**Bella's POV**

It had been 5 days since I thought I'd seen Edward.

5 _very_ long days.

Every so often, I would get the feeling someone was watching me. Someone important. But, when I looked, no one was there. Then, I would get flashes of a bronze color at the corner of my vision. It was driving me insane.

At school, I noticed Angela looking at me in a worried, concerned way, but she never asked. I hadn't been much better then I currently was since before _he_ left. But, still, I got the feeling that she knew something was up. I knew so when she asked me at lunch.

"Bella?" asked her timid voice. I was slightly surprised for her to be talking to me – Mike had even given up, when I wouldn't reply, or when I did so only when I was asked a direct question. I took my gaze off of my plate, and looked at her, my expression the blankness that it had been for a long time. I didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" she then asked. How am I supposed to answer to that? No, I wasn't okay. Not at all. Not since my angel left. How was I suppose to tell her that I thought I saw him not but the other night? Not only a week ago? That I thought I was going insane now? I couldn't. Nobody – not even Angela – would take that well in the slightest. They'd all have me locked up in some mental home.

The best response seemed to be to just shrug, so that's what I did. I shrugged.

"Okay then… You know I'll be here if you want to talk, right?" she then asked. I blinked twice slowly, and then nodded just as slow. She gave off a small, reasuring smile, and then I returned to staring at my food, not noticing Mike, Ben and Angela watching me thoughtfully, nor would I have really cared if I had.

Since I had begun hanging out with Jake, I feel more normal. …Well, I did around him anyway. But, I don't today. I'd attempted to go to La Push a couple of times since last weekend, but I couldn't. I would always get a couple of miles away from the boundary, then I'd stop and turn around. I didn't know what to say to him now that he had confessed he loved me. Sure, I had known he had for a while, but admitting it seemed like he was asking me to say the same thing back.

But, I can't stand being loved.

I couldn't love anymore.

It would mangle my already broken heart beyond repair. I don't think I could survive through that. In fact, I was pretty sure I couldn't. Nothing could mend my heart anymore.

I was defiantly beyond repair.

It was Friday, the day that Angela had talked to me at lunch, and I was making some fish fillet for Charlie. Nothing very unusual about that. But, that wasn't it.

When I went to wash my hands, I saw something outside from by the wood line. It was the beautiful figment of my imagination.

It was Edward.

However, upon doing a double take, he was gone. This was driving me insane, bit by bit. I'd been seeing him everywhere this week, and I didn't know if it really was him, or if it wasn't. I stared at the place where I had seen him, giving out a tortured moan, then sinking to the ground, my wet hands leaving a damp mark on my jeans when they nestled in my lap.

I looked straight ahead, not caring when Charlie rushed into the room and saw me, my back against the cabinets.

"What's wrong with you Bella?" I barely heard him mutter as he came and knelt by my side. He was asking me something, but I didn't care to answer him. I didn't even hear him. I just wanted my Edward back, and I knew I had seen him not a minute ago. I could tell deep down in my gut that I had seen him. My heart ached just with the effort to keep beating – to stay alive, if only to see his face on last time.

He put an arm around my back and one under my knees and picked me up. Charlie wasn't very strong, but I'd lost so much weight that I hardy weighed anything. He took me upstairs, and laid me down on my bed – me still staring straight ahead and hardly blinking – and he pulled the blanket up to my chest. Charlie was muttering soothingly to me, trying to get me to sleep, but I didn't hear him – I already was.

Tonight, I was bothered with a dream. No, a nightmare.

In it, I was stumbling blindly through a forest – I think it was the one in my back yeard, but I couldn't be sure. They all look the same to me – and I was lost. It was like the day when he left all over again, but this time I could wake up. This time, I didn't have to go through all the disbelief that I had the first time. I knew that Edward was gone. He had to be… didn't he?

Since my last dream of him, I couldn't be to sure anymore. Sure, the future isn't set in stone, but still. Does it really change? Can one thing that you are sure is going to happen – so sure that you'd risk everything you had batting for it – change? And what if it doesn't come true? Then what? Will the natural order of life, the scale, right itself, or will it be out of whack?

But, who can really tell? I sure can't.

I can't be sure of anything anymore.

**Okay, that's the chapter. Yeah, it was only about half the size of my usual ones, but the next one is going to be much longer, and from Edwards POV. So, yeah!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and when you guys do review, it motivates me to write, and write FASTER. Which then means you get to read it faster. So, review, kapeesh? Okay then!**

**-Peace out 'til next time… (dundunDUN)**


	5. Chapter 5

_First off... sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever, and for that I apologize. But... you should be apologizing too. I've only gotten **13**reviews, which is pretty pathetic considering that this story has had **680** hits, don't you think? Leave the love, or this story **will** be discontinued - same with my other one._

_This story is, as they say, 'hot off the press' - for that, I also apologize. I wanted to get it out though, and soon, so there are probably going to be a couple of errors. Feel free to point those out._

_Quote of the chapter: Music is the water that washes away the dust of everyday life. - ?_

**EPOV**

I was in Bella's room again.

Lately, it seemed like this had been my whole life – watching Bella from afar, not daring to come near her yet, but wanting to desperately, even though it wouldn't be quite safe.

But I couldn't do that for long.

The rest of my family would be back in town in a day or two – Alice had called to change the plans, saying that they weren't sure exactly when they would be home because of some issues. I didn't ask more, simply because I didn't care.

All I cared about now was my angel. My Bella.

But tonight I had to get closer to her! Just being away was making my heart ache, and she was the only one that could fix this. "Go to her already!" Alice had said when she called. Little did she know how often I had said that to myself.

* * *

The rocking chair was where it always was, and tonight I was in it again. It creaked gently as I set all my weight on it, and as I settled in for a bit to think. Bella was already sleeping soundly in her bed. She didn't even talk.

As midnight rolled around I decided to make my move. "Bella?" I asked, moving toward her. No response. "Bella," I said again, this time kneeling beside her head. A third "Bella" came as I gently stroked my hand across her tangled brown hair. Her eyes slowly opened up and she stared at me, still mostly asleep. "Wake up, love."

Now she seemed to be getting a hold of herself. As she looked me in the eye, I heard her breath catch and her heart stop for a minute before it started to pound in her chest. "Edward?" she asked, not believing her own eyes.

I smiled at her, somewhat sadly. "It's me, Bella. You have no idea how sorry I am. How sorry I am," I said again, trying not to dry sob. Her face lit with understanding this time, not the regret or disbelief of my last visit. At least we were getting a little farther along.

"Why are you he-" her voice cracked on the word, but no tears fell. "Why are you here?"

"Because, Bella, I couldn't stay away from you." The truth was all I was going to say this time around.

"But you said you didn't love me… you never had… I knew you wouldn't, you were always too good for me…" She turned back to rambling, like she had last time. But this time I wouldn't give up on her. I couldn't.

"No," I said firmly, a hand on each side of her face as I forced her to look at me. "I have always loved you, and I _will_ always love you. Nothing is going to change that Bella, don't you see? I had to protect you! And, now looking back, I can see that it hasn't worked at all. Hanging out with werewolves…!" But I didn't want to fight. I couldn't fight already with her.

"Bella, everything that I said was supposed to help you. I didn't think that it would hurt you so bad. I thought that if you grew up a normal life, a happy life without me, you would be safer." I paused and looked right in her eyes. "I see better now. I promise Bella, I will _never_ leave you again. And I know that I will gladly spend forever making it up to you, but do you understand why I did it? Please Bella, answer me."

She was looking me right in the eye, but it was as if she was somewhere else. I knew that she was just thinking, so I didn't do anything. Maybe she could begin to see it my way if she thought about it for a bit….

"I… I do," she said. "See why you did it, I mean. But why didn't you just tell me? I would've…"

But we both new that she wouldn't have understood. She would have made things worse for Charlie, trying to find me or something worse. I knew that she knew where the coven in Alaska lived, so it wouldn't be too hard for her to find him. A determined Bella was a force to be reckoned with.

I bent down and kissed her on her forehead and on her cheeks but stayed away from her lips.

"Do you think that you'll be able to forgive me one day Bella? Do you think that you'll be able to love me, after all the bad that I've but you through?"

She surprised me by sitting up and pulling me up onto the bed with her, then taking both of my hands in hers. She looked right in my eyes as she said, "Edward. I have never stopped loving you. But my heart… I know that I wouldn't be able to stand it if you left again. _You cannot leave again._ Do you promise me that?"

I nodded. I would promise her the world if I could give it to her, at this point. "I promise, Bella. I promise."

She got up and sat on my lap, then started to cry. I wasn't a full out sad cry, or a happy one either, but more of a come to terms with something cry, or a relieved one. She kept saying, "I love you" and "Don't leave me" over and over again. When she finally fell asleep, exhausted, I knew exactly what to do.

I picked her up off of my lap and then deposited her down under her blankets and crawled under there with her.

And then I hummed her lullaby, once again.

* * *

_Do you think that this story should continue, or do you like that as an ending? Leave some review love - I want atleast 5 or I probably won't update it again (ever) because I have no plot to speak of as I work. I need to know people still want to read this._

_-Fariy Lights_

_P.S. And good reviews, too, not just "Nice."_


End file.
